wprfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
This rules page is an edit of Weegeepedia's rules. =General Rules= # No spamming. # No swearing (includes using racial slurs) and posting adult content (such as pornography). # Use good grammar (please read the grammar policy for more details) # Never make anyone an admin because it is your friend or because of a deal (This applies for all bureaucrats) # Do not start a civil dispute over something completely pointless. # Do not copy information from the wiki and put it on other sites without giving credit # Do not copy information from other sites without giving credit # Absolutely no insulting, flaming, or otherwise annoying other wikis. # No advertising. # No posting hate content against any other website, organization, user, or other entites. It will be deleted and you may be banned. This includes creating organizations (such as clubs or cliques) against users. We are currently at peace with all wikis. # Do not harass any users. # If any Weegee wikis are created in order to "bypass" the rules, then the user will be banned from this wiki. Projects that were merely created as "extensions" and are not trying to get around any rules are acceptable. # No sock puppetry. # No edit mining. # Please take note of disclaimers. Some articles/categories (certain groups) say they are disbanded, and some even say no new members will be accepted. If this is the case, then do not make new members for it, plain and simple. # Do not create content relating to Five Nights at Freddy's, My Little Pony, Undertale, or a massive amount of Disney content. # Do not exploit loopholes of this wiki's rules. =Policies= Some rules require a longer explanation, like the Sock Puppetry one. Here we will go into some detail about these rules. Sock Puppetry Sock puppetry is a scenario when a user creates an alternate account specifically for bypassing a ban. If you wish to create an alt in order to object to your ban, you may also do that, but if any other edits are seen, the account will be blocked. This includes chat bans. Category Regulations These are the regulations for when users want to create categories. Not following these will result in your category being removed from any pages it's on, and the category page deleted if needed. *The category must have a purpose that applies to more than 2 or 3 pages. If it does not, then the category is too small or detailed to be useful *The category must not have already been removed (from the general site). Just because it appears as a suggestion does not mean you should use it. Be sure to check the categories you're using if you're uncertain. *The category must not be a duplicate or near duplicate of an already existing one. For instance, putting "Annoying Weegees" when "Annoying Fakegees" already exists would be an example, since "Annoying Fakegees" is basically the same thing. Resurrection Policy Some articles have been deleted due to a lack of content or because they infringe the rules. If you want to resurrect an article with legal ''additional content, be sure you have an admin's permission, as well as what page(s) to resurrect. You must add the content at the same time you resurrect it, otherwise it will just be deleted again. ''Legal in this case means that it abides by the wiki's content rules. Recruitment Policy Weegeepedia does not condone of bullying, flaming, or spamming anywhere: On Wikia or in real life. And it is not a recruitment convention for any of those three offenses. There is zero tolerance for posting anything that incites an attack on another user, wiki, organization, etc. If a user posts an article which incites an attack on ANYTHING or ANYONE, they will be blocked at the minimum of a year. If a Weegeepedian user helps conduct an attack incited by a spam/flame recruiter, they will be blocked at a minimum of 6 months. If it becomes serious enough, a recruitment session could be reported to Wikia. Necroposting A necropost is a post made on an inactive thread that has its last post at 2 weeks or more. In some cases, necroposting can be infringing the rules. If a necropost is made to revive a game thread or if it is allowed by an administrator, then it does not infringe the rules. However, if a necropost is made to attempt to derail a finished discussion or to attract attraction, this will be considered as a rule infringement. If three infringements are made, the user responsible for it shall be blocked from the wiki. Category:Policies